The Newest Version of Your Next Door Neighbor
by Nikkolette
Summary: Kagome is a girl whos house just burned down. Inuyasha is a boy who just got dumped by his gf Kikyo. Neither know what to make of the House for sale SOLD sign Can they get along once Kagome moves in next to Inuyasha? IxK MxS SxR KxA KxN and more
1. The Sadness of an Ashened Home

A/N Hi! I'm a new writer, and I was thinking about an Inuyasha plot for a while.. Hmm.. Well, it's my first story, so be nice. I thank Moonlight_Shadow4 and her stories for giving me the inspiration to start this! Even though she has no idea she did.. Hehe.. ^ ^;; Check out her awesome stories...I hope mine will live up to hers! Well, enough chatting.. I'm sure you're eager to start.. (as if).. So, here we go! (BTW, this will be a POV thing)  
  
Almost forgot this.. Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, the manga, the anime, or anything the great Takahashi-San has created! But I wish I did.. *fehs*.. So,.. Don't sue me!.. Well, you can.. if you like lint, buttons, and toy hamsters. But otherwise don't!  
  
So let's start!  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
~  
  
Kagome:  
  
I stood at my best friend's house.. Sango. Thank God she didn't live to far away.. Tears welled up in my eyes... My shrine, the only home I ever knew. Gone. Gone with the wind. Once one of my favorite books, now used to describe the blazing bath that had engulfed my small haven. I watched the cherry blossom petals fall in the rain from the window paine. Sango came up behind me.. I could sense her by the faint smell of lemons and ginseng. Light brown hair wafted around me.. And then I heard her sympathetic voice..   
  
"It's okay, Kagome.. We'll get through it. Just think, you're moving to a whole new place, with exciting experiences awaiting you!", Her brown eyes, just a tinge lighter than her hair, were bright. This was not usually Sango.. The quiet, content, always-smiling girl that I knew. I was mostly the excited, optimistic, there's-always-a-rainbow-after-the-storm girl. But this was different. Now I had lost two things. My long-gone father....A person I had never seen, and had no remembrance of, and now my home to go with him. I heard my quavering voice speak despite how I wish I could never speak again. Just ignore everything....I'd surely give my voice to have everything back.   
  
"Yes..I suppose. But I want these experiences.. Not new ones.. I don't want to start all over.. I don't want to leave this place, or my friends. Especially you."..At that point, I could tell Sango was bursting to tell something that was her point of speaking at all.. "Go Ahead." I could tell anything about my friend, better than how the sun knew the clouds.   
  
"I'mcomingwithyouandwe'resharingthesamehousemyfamilysaiditwasokayandsodidyourfamilydontyoujustlovethegreatnews?!?!" I blinked in one notion.. Most people wouldn't understand a thing that she just said, but I did. At least one grateful thing was happening... Sango was coming with me, and we were to live together. I smiled tiredly to her.. At least that would keep me content for a while.. But I didn't know what would await me.. Yet.   
  
Inuyasha:   
  
Growling and baring my sharp teeth, I grudgingly looked at the "SOLD" sign next door. Well good. That bitch deserved to move. Stupid Kikyo...I could still remember her words to me.. "Cheating Inuyasha! I hate you! I hate you! I'm with Naraku now. And the best part, I'm -moving-!". Yes, Naraku. How I hated that guy. He was the one who set up me as though it looked like -I- had been cheating on Kikyo. He wanted her, and he had succeeded. But I'd get him back for sure. I'd get Kikyo back, or At least get her out of Naraku's grasp. How I hated that wench, yet I loved her so much. I felt so betrayed....How could she actually believe that -I'd- do something like that to her? When all along she was visiting Naraku on the side. And that jewel.. Kikyo still had it.. Or did she? The Shikon no Tama. It was a very powerful thing,..and it could make anyone love the person who had it. Kikyo's family had been bestowed upon it, because they were decedents of the original people who first held it. She was not to use it, or fall in love, ever.. Because if she did then her grasp of the jewel would be tainted if it was a bad love.. The love had to be pure, and it was, once. People looked down to me because of my blood.. But I wanted that jewel so much.. I thought maybe it could bring back my mother. That was our deal, Kikyo and I. I brought back my mother, the jewel was gone, and we could have a happy, free life. One wish of love, it was said to give. Then once Naraku came, though.. he yearned for not only the jewel, but Kikyo too, and devised a plan to make it look like I had been cheating on her, which would destroy our whole plan. He dressed as me, and did it. Now I was left hopeless, lonely, and betrayed at my house in Tokyo. I then started walking down the block to my friend Miroku's house. No doubt trying to look up hentai on his computer again, or charming another unsuspecting schoolgirl on how he wanted to 'bear their child'.. That horny-.. Then I stood, and stared back at my house..One more thing to add to my ruined life. I was getting to neighbors to deal with. And I had no idea on what would await me. Yet.  
  
A/N   
  
Okay, so.. How did you like my first chappy? Good, Bad? The only way to find out is review, and if you have any questions just ask me! My email is gothic_hamham@msn.com if you want to email me about it or just review!...I'm looking forward to it!   
  
Ja ne~ 


	2. A Confusing Kiss and a Bowl of Jello

Okay!...Yay!.. Yes. Another chapter. Geeze I've neglected this fic to hell. O.o.. I don't even want to know how long it's been since I updated. Okay. Yes. Well thanks to my 1 reveiwer for reminding me my fic exsisted! v.v... Oh. And thanks to Inuyashas-Wings0 for giving me more inspiration. Expect this fic to be going on a looooooooong time because of him. Alright, here we go!  
  
...Bah, damn disclaimer.. I don't own Inuyasha,..sadly. More sad.. just a little bit more sad.. Enough. There we go, now, onto story!  
  
- When Worlds Collide  
  
Kagome:  
  
Wandering over into the newly plastered up house, atleast, it seemed new. But by the warrenty it was atleast two or three years old. Shrugging, I wisked back a few strands of raven, and pushed open the unlocked door. New, fresh smells aroused the dim light that peeked through the blinds. New, alien smells. Not the old cherry wood and slight must of my own home. Sitting down on the hardwood, bare floor, I held my head in my hands. Sango, my mom, Souta, and Grandpa were still at the ice cream shop a few blocks down. I had finished my ice cream early and went to go visit the house, explore. They had took it as a cry for being alone and wallowing in pity. I ignored them, and went upon my way.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
Growling at my mom, I soon took the bowl of green jello, in all it's wiggling might, outside with me... "Be sure to be a nice little gentleman, Inuyasha." my nanny said. Bleh. Even though she was part of our family, she -sure- could get annoying. She took a comb and raked it through my hair, as snow white as hers was... except for the fact that I wasn't old. It'd be explained later. But as I was doing, I hurriedly rushed out the door before I could once again be attacked by that evil hair-eating comb, and it's furious swarming hand partner. Once out, I sulked my way down four feet to the right, standing infront of the walkway to the two story, roomy, dark blue house that I stood infront of. Cautiously, I pressed a fang-like tooth over my lip, and after making my way down to the dreaded path of new pavement, I raised a hand to knock on the door.  
  
Kagome:  
  
Suddenly, something shot through my senses... I heard... A knock?.. Sango and my family wouldn't be that modest.. Was I sure it was.. a knock?.. I then heard it again, the low thumping sound against the lead door... Staring off into the distance for a half a minute, I finnally stood up, and walked, almost mechanically, twards the doorway. Putting a clammy hand on the knob, and turning it.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
I shook my head, and started to turn around..."Someone had to be here...The car's still there and all.." holding the bowl of jello, and seeing my green, jiggly appearance in it, I smirked, and started to take a step, that is, until I heard the door open, and with such surprise, I tripped.... The bowl of jello had went flying... Splatting myself and the person who had just opened the door. But when I looked up, I saw what my eyes couldn't take. Kikyo, standing in the wide-open door. Without a moment to spare, I was immediatly up, taking Kikyo in my arms, and pressed my lips against her, full and quick.  
  
Kagome:  
  
My eyes widened a bit,... "Sir.. Are you ok-.." But were cut off by.. the snowy haired man... KISSING ME.  
Chocolate eyes widened heavily, and I started to try and muster something to talk, but it just came out "mmmmmffft!".. Not only that, I had just been covered head to toe in green jello.. A tinty sour apple taste, I might add.. But for now, I was trying to get this green appled monster out of my mouth... Finnally, I suceeded in throwing him off..Well, more like my little fuck friend had finnally been done with molesting me.... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?!" I stared, begining to back away...  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
I noticed Kikyo was trying to push away.. But she shouldn't.. She still loved me, didn't she!?.. I mean.. She couldn't have just blocked me out of her mind forever!.. It couldn't be possible... "Kikyo!.. Look.. I'm sorry, just let me explain, please?!.. I.. I'm sorry.. Really.. It wasn't me!".. I pulled up a clawed hand and started to stroke her hair.. It seemed,..shorter, and less straight.. There were a lot of little changes, accually.. but, this had to be Kikyo.. "Why are you still here? I thought you moved.. But.. I'm so happy you're here now.." my tone was soft.  
  
Kagome:  
  
......"Kikyo?!.. What the hell are you talking about, you weirdo!? Sorry for what?!.. I don't even know you. Explain what?.. You don't have any explaining to do!.. Like I said, I don't know you..My name is Kagome. And I just moved in here. That's why I'm here." I crossed my arms, a big look of annoyance and confusion spread visibly across my face, like yogurt spread smoothly on a bagel. "You hear me? Ka-go-me. Not Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
"........" My eyes widened.. Kagome?.. Girl next door? New neighbor of doom..?!.. "Kagome......?!"... I was comepletely horrified. Now I knew why I had noticed all these little changes.. The shorter, wavier hair, the darker, healthier complextion, slightly shorter, lighter eyes, different personality..."You really aren't Kikyo.." My face turned a deep, deep.... DEEP beet red.  
....a bit of green jello plopped to the floor.  
  
A/N Okay! How did you like Chapter two!?.. Yes. I know. Horribly neglected, but I did the best I could too make up for it!.. Hopefully my one fan will be happy.. and I'll try to update regularly.. nn.. Please, may I have more reviews now?!!?.. xx dies 


	3. Frozen Moments and Surprising Surprises

A/N ...Muhahaha... Okay.. Yes. Third Chapter... 1 reveiw.. . I have no fans. sulks Well, I'm trying to keep on a daily basis... Sort of..C'mone..I'm trying hard when I have a lot to do.. you have to give me reveiws for that atleast!.. sighs Ah well , atleast I know 3 of my friends are reading it.  
Okay, Now for third chapter. This chapter will be based on a POV for Sango. And Miroku...Okay, before we begin, let me just show you the pairs that will be in my story.  
-Inuyasha/Kagome- -Kikyo/Inuyasha- -Sango/Miroku- -Koga/Ayame-  
-Naraku/Kikyo- (might be changed) -Sesshomaru/Kagura- (might be changed) -Kohaku/Rin- -Shippo/Souten- (might be changed) -Muso/Kikyo- (might be changed) -Souta/(that girl he likes.. If anyone would give me the name, I'd appreciate it!) -Hojo/Eri- (might be changed) -Grandpa/Kaede- -Kagome's Mom/Sango's Dad- And if Anyone has any more pairs.. (as you can see I'm obsessed with them....) Yea. Tell me! X3 Okay,here we go. Finnally.. 

Damn you Disclaimer of Doom!!!... I don't own Inuyasha..but one day..one day.. I will make a manga just as good! Muhahahaa.  
anyways.. Yea.

Oh, BTW, today's chapter will be Sango/Miroku P.O.V....Yes.. I know. I'm mean for making you wait for Inu/Kag.. Hehe.. Oh well Here we goooooooo!!

The New Version of Your Next Door Neightbor

Chapter 3: Frozen Moments and Surprising Surprises

Sango: I sighed, pulling my dark black-brown hair into a ponytail, trying to make it stay up, a task that I and my father had been trying to do since I found what a hairbow was. Two slightly shortened strands fell to either side of my head, like they always do. They're the odd ones out, because whenever I get my bangs cut, those two peices seem to just grow out on their out, though, not enough to look normal with my full length amount of hair.  
Holding up my mint chocolate chip icecream, I smiled to Mrs.Higurashi "I'm going to go see what Kagome's up to, I'll see you at home"  
Odd how I spoke of home as though it were accually my own.. I had moved here with the Higurashi family after their home had collapsed in a fire, killing my friend Kagome's father. I couldn't stand to leave her at this point in her life, so I went along with her to where she had moved.. My father was thinking of moving with us because Kohaku had started begging him to be with Souta. Of course, I couldn't blame him. It would only be fair.. and perhaps... something might happen between my dad and Kagome's mom... There were always hopes. "Alright, we'll meet you back there in an hour or so, I want to go shopping before I go back. Maybe I can pick you and Kagome up when I come to drop a few things off and we can take a trip to the mall." the woman smiled warmly. She was always so nice.  
"That'd be great!" my voice was rising and hopeful, "We'll meet you back there!" as I hopped out of the shop whistling. Leaning my head down, I licked a melting stray line of ice cream as I stepped out.. about to raise my head up until... -WHAM!-

Miroku:  
le sigh No pretty girls yet, no pretty girl books.. wink wink on sale yet, no posters of pretty girls on windows yet,... What kind of place is this on a sunday?! Don't they understand that the Pimp King Miroku NEEDS pretty girls SOMEWHERE in his life?!... Apparently not. Damn society. Ah well, I'd just have to wait for monday school to start to see all my doting fans at school. Yes, some say I have a big ego.. Well, they're just jelous.  
No girl in JewelSen High could resist me. Mmmm... Aiko, Akiko, Akina, Chika, Dai, Gin, Hana, Hisa, Hoski- I looked up just a moment too late as I slammed into someone, holding down my urdges to curse at them.. I AM Buhdist.... I am Buhdist.. I am... but the words trailed off in my head, as my blue eyes met the loveliest creature I had ever seen.....

Sango: "AHHH!!!!"... I started falling backwards, ugh.. This was going to hurt... I closed my eyes, and prepared to slam back into the window, my icecream going flying.....

Miroku:  
For just a moment I watched the beautiful nymph in motion... Her ponytail flying out of it's lose hold, the black-brown hair falling in wisps around her face, her eyes closing, ready to meet their doom, her perfectly sculped hands flying out for someone...anyone, to catch them and save her.. the melting icecream cone burrying itself inbetween her plump, nicely cleaveged chest- God, I'm such a pervert.. She was the definition of beauty.  
However, I couldn't let her fall... In a quick motion, I wrapped my right arm around the small of her back, my left hand going to protect her perfectly rounded head, feeling the soft tresses of black-brown, watching her chocolate eyes slowly pop open, wondering why her head wasn't smashed against a window.. and they met up to meet mine......

Sango: I felt the wind rush through me, and my hair fell out, sliding over my face as the wind pummeled down on me.  
but... I didn't fall.. I felt two arms wrap around me, one holding my back, and the other romantically holding up my head.. I looked up, meeting the fascinating blue eyes that were staring down at me.. Slowly, our lips moved twards eachother, like magnets, nothing could stop the moment. Had I met my prince charming?.. I felt a cold tingling sensation in my chest..

Miroku:  
Our lips almost met.. and as I was moving in the hold of slow motion, I imagened myself kissing her, and then erotically leaning down to lick the icecream off of her chest.. God,.. how much ecstasy I felt.. I felt a buldge starting in my pants.. snapping my eyes open, I went in for the kill...my hand moving downwards to rub her perfectly sculpted butt...

Sango:  
"...................OH MY GOD! ICECREAM!"...I jumped back!.. There was icecream on my chest.. it was seeping down my white shirt, acting like a wet t-shirt contest.. My hands flew to the cone, ripping it away and looking back at the man. My eyes widened, feeling the soft hand that was once on my back, delved lower, rubbing where it shouldn't on a first meet... Instinctivly, I raised my hand, slapping him across the face, good and hard, shouting "PERVERT!" to walk quickly and try and find a bathroom...

Miroku: SLAP! ...FUCK! The moment ruined!... If only I had done was I had imagined.. my cheek turned white, then red,  
then tinged a mix of purple, black, and blue... "Owwwww...." I frowned, watching my goddess walk away..But I.  
I had her under my spell!!.. Maybe the rubbing was a bit too much?... But.. No girl could resist it!.. Every one of them giggled and blushed, and kept on going to second base.. but.. I stopped before that happened.. I was a virgin, true and true, and would stay until the right woman came to bear my child. And right now that so-  
called woman was walking down the street away from me in pure anger.. "Wait!.. Miss!.. I'm sorry..!" I ran up to her, and kept in stride.. "I just.. got caught up in the moment... Wait?.. Please?.. Can't I just.. ask your name?" I said in a defeated hopeful voice, my eyes shining with the extroidinary way of puppy-dog-eyes I had used since I was a kid.. I bent down on one knee infront of her, taking her right hand and kissing it..

Sango:  
The man was trying to keep up with me.. I stalked away as fast as I could.. but he just wouldn't stop!.. I reached to grab the icecream cone and throw it behind me, but he evaded it and jumped infront of me, taking my hand and pulling it to his lips.. Once more my eyes gleamed down to meet his.. their devastated hopefulness overwhelming me.. "Hmph.. Alright.. Fine.. I guess my name couldn't hurt.. It's Sango...Sango Taijiya..What's your name?"..

Miroku:  
I grinned.. Yep, she's under the spell again.. "Sango.. What a pretty name.. No where near as pretty as you,  
though, my dear..." I paused for a minute.. "My name is Miroku... How about I take you back to my place so we can-".. a raised hand..

Sango:  
"WHAT?!"... I don't think so.. Man, this guy just get digging himself deeper and deeper into his hole just when he manages to climb out..

Miroku:  
"No!.. I mean, just listen. I was going to take you back to my home so I can wash you off-.. Er. I mean, you can wash -yourself-.. Yea.. I mean, I'm sure you're not so happy with all that icecream running down your stare chest.. And. er.. cloths.. My house isn't very far from here, and then I could take you back to your own home, nice and warm. I have a few girls' cloths-..ah.. Well, I mean.. Er.. My -mother's- cloths.. A shirt,  
you might need.. She's dead, so,.. There's really no use, and they're not out of date, and I'm sure they'll keep you warm for a while until you can change into something else..Or.. or.. I could just take you quickly into the nearest shop to buy another one...I'll pay.. don't worry..".. Well, through the ups and downs, it was sounding pretty good.. a few rough edges, but I managed to get around them!

Sango:  
Through the angered faces, the slighted faces, the smiling faces, the saddened faces, and the overall just tiresome -alright you don't have to keep giving in ideas I see that you want to take me out- face, she agreed.  
"I couldn't wear your mother's cloths.. It's too sacred for you.. Thank you though, that's very kind and sweet of you to offer.. I suppose we could go into a quick shop, but I want to pay.." the boy looked at her.. "No, I couldn't let you pay Sango"  
"Yes you could"  
"It would be very ungentleman-like!" "Well"  
"Please let me pay"  
"Alright! Fine.. How about half"  
"Are you sure? I have more than enough money, I don't want to cause you"  
"Yes it's fine!!"

Miroku:  
After playfully fighting on the small quarrel, I took her over to one of the closest spots.. A hip little store in hopes of making it big. It was a pretty nice place... Hmm.. I could impress her with my sense of style!.. I moved over to a rack, picking out a black shirt, with 4 inched sleeves, pretty stylish with overlapping front that covered the chest, a slight dip down into the cleavege, with a silver fastener that held a material belt to make it tighter or loser. Sneakily, I moved over to the cash register and payed the 20 dollars. (forgive me,  
I don't know how much it would be in Yen)..Then moved over to Sango while she was searching.. "How about this?"

Sango: "Oh, Miroku it's perfect!.. But how much is it"  
"20 dollars. And it's yours"  
"It's mine"  
"I already payed"  
"Miroku!.. "  
"I couldn't help it.. I wouldn't let such a beautiful lady pay on a first date"  
"Date"  
"I mean.. Meeting"  
I rolled my eyes as I walked out, waiting for him to follow. "Alright, so where's your house.  
"Just a few blocks away"  
"A few blocks..?" that sounded familiar.  
"Yep, let's go." We walked only a little ways, and I got a stare from a lot of guys.. More than once I had to grab Miroku's hand to keep him from drop kicking a guy in the face. I didn't want the police to show up, but I didn't get why he was mad at them.. I barely knew him. Well, just trying to be a gentlemen while others were not, I guessed.

Miroku:  
...I swear.. If one of those wannabe steriod junkies gave one more whistle..... feeling a hand grab my arm, I glanced at Sango and sighed.. "Alright.. Alright.. we're here." I showed her into the door, opening and bowing for her.. "Welcome M'lady, and enjoy your stay!".. Sango had shook her head, and I grinned.. I led her up to the bathroom, and waited outside the door, whistling "I'm Gonna Get Lucky Tonight".. a new jazz song I had heard at a stop-by club.  
"What are you whistling"  
"Nothing"  
"Hmm.. Alright,.. I need to get back, I'm suppose to meet my friend Kagome Higurashi in a few minutes, because we're going to the mall to buy a few things. We just moved here with her family"  
"You mean, the newly sold Higurashi House/Shrine that Kikyo just moved out of?".. I asked "Well.. I don't know Kikyo, it must have been the previous owner.. But yes"  
"That's only two houses down from here.  
Sango stared, and I grinned..

Sango:  
After washing up in Miroku's bathroom, which I felt a little embarrassed using, I stepped out in my new top. knowing that Miroku thought I looked dazzeling.. But.. I had to get back.. "Only two houses down"  
"Yep"  
....I knew this place looked familiar.

A/N Okay!.. Wow. Long chapter to make up for my disappearance.. I get no reveiws, so I have no motivation!.. Congradulations on my friend Shoga for being my third reveiwer! Yay!.. Now, may I please have more reveiws!  
Ahhh.. I have to go get my mom up.. We're going to BestBuy to get my friend a birthday present. This chapter is dedicated to Katie.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIZZLE!


	4. The Four Musketeers and the Start of a N...

a/n Omg! Hah! It's the 4th chapter! everyone takes a moment to gasp Yea. I've received uh.. 4 reveiws! And as of now, I'll try and pull off as many reveiws as I get, I'll make chapters, up until 100... A motivator for reveiwers? Yes!.. But anyways, I was going to write one earlier, but I had, and still have, a bad case of strept throat, and the doctors are pretty positive that I have mononeucliosis too. That means, if I do, I get to miss Christmas with my family! .... Hurrah. I get to sit at home, by myself, and sulk... Someone out there hates me. Hey! Look on the bright side! I haven't had any flames...XD.. If I do get flames, they better not accually be flames, rather, constructive crits. Otherwise I'm going to use my godly powers of awesomeness and beat them down, and prove to them that their point is totally idiotic and unnessicery. POINT people.. That's what your main idea is called. Stupid flamer dumbs. Anyways, I'll try to make this short, but yea.. I read over my last 3 pages, and I was freaking out at the punctuation.. Apparently notepad and doesn't work well with eachother. I'll fix that later.. Ow.. hand.. hurt.. Okay. Time for story! w00t. 

Disclaimer - Bah. I'll kill you.  
-- The Newest Version of Your Next Door Neighbor -  
ugh.. feeling so tired.. I just realized I haven't eaten anything in 5 days!.. bleh. alright..on with story  
Chapter Four - The Four Musketeers and the Start of a New Adventure

Inuyasha:  
"You really aren't Kikyo!".... the jellow broke the silence that followed after.. "I... I..." What could I do?.. I just made a fucking fool of myself infront of ex-girlfriend replica. .. not quite my mind told me.. look at her.. And I looked up.. once again I noticed the tiny differences that made this girl Kagome.. for a second.. just a second, I felt everything fall away, and there was nothing left but this stormy-eyed curious girl and I. Kikyo was completely gone from my mind.. "Hello.....?" bonk.. I shook my head and was exposed to the outside world.  
"Keh." I mumbled, and picked up the bowl, turning around, starting off again. There was obveously nothing more to do with this new neighbor.. or maybe you're just afraid of something... SHUT UP!.. I glared back at my mind.. until this Kagome girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed my shoulder.. Had I said it out loud...?

Kagome:  
"SHUT UP!" "WHAT?!" ... ...This guy was so rude!  
"I. uh.. Keh"  
"Keh?!" "Yes! Keh!".. "What the heck is a keh!?" "It's.. Keh!".. "And that means"  
"KEH!".. "  
"KEH""KE"  
"What's your name?".. The silver one-word wonder was caught speechless.  
"My...my name"  
"Yes.. Your name.. I told you mine, and if we're going to survive being eachother's neighbors, I ought to know your name too." What was this guy.. daft? N-am -e : identification of what one is called, given to one or more persons. It's not that hard..

Inuyasha:  
She was looking at me as though I had just told her that I was 2 years old with a passion for sex, and that I came from the nearest circle-papered classroom. Well.. she'd get hers.  
"Fine.. My name is-" "INUYASHA!" ... I saw my ponytailed, purple-and-black cordinated friend come jogging up to me, with a pretty, bewildered girl following suit a bit behind.. "Inuyasha.. ? But that means.. "  
"Dogdemon. I know"  
"I think it's a very nice name.." Kagome had smiled twards me.  
"My.. mom named me it.." But that was all we could exchange before our two companions arrived.

Kagome:  
I had smiled.. The first smile since .. well...A very, very long time ago.. I glanced at Inuyasha, but his eyes were placed on the strange boy jogging twards us, and my friend Sango coming up behind him. Quickly I began to slip back into my house, and let the three of them reminisce. This was all too much for me.. Inuyasha was enough for one day.. Meeting new people isn't the best thing to do in the midst of depression..

Sango:  
"Kagome! Wait!".. I ran over to grab my friend.. managing to catch her wrist.. "Where are you going? .. We have a few things to straighten out here with our new neighbors.. " I gave a half smile. Anything to keep her out of that wretched dark house.. Besides, wouldn't it be fun to finnally meet their new neighbors? Weirdo silver guy covered in jello, and the perverted Miroku.. Such fun. "This," I pulled her near me, "Is Miroku. He lives two houses down from us."

Miroku: Hmm.. Pretty creatures.. Now THIS was more like it.. two of them. .Still not enough, but just a snack to tide me over for an hour until I got back to my home and got my.. Er.. Yes. Right.. Kagome.. "Hello.." I used my charming smile, bending down on one knee, and kissing the top of her hand.. while my other hand soon found it's place to rub on the particular lusterious spot that no girl could res-.."AHH!!!" SLAP.. correction.. -some- could..

Kagome: I heard Inuyasha growl, and watch as he pulled Miroku away.. I wondered why for a second, until I felt the intruder that was currently passionatly rubbing on the curve of my skirt..."AHHH!", and before Inuyasha could fully pull him away, I raised my hand, and slapped him one hard good one.. "Some nice charming guy you are!" I huffed.. "Miroku, lay off!".. I saw Inuyasha glare down at the drunkenly grinning Miroku, while Sango shot daggers at him with her glare. Once again, the famous line ' If looks could kill..' .. Well, I'm sure Miroku's remains would be cut up into nice squares and hidden in random pots around the world with the unsolved mystery of a brutal murder on a tall young man, probably 6"2' with dark tanned skin, blue eyes, black hair tied in a small ponytail, and a love for black and purple clothing. I just shook my head.. "So, Kagome, introduce me to your new friend, and let's hope it's a less perverse aquatince than our previous.." Sango announced.. I took a breathe, calming myself from going over and kicking Miroku.. "........" I was quiet for a second and looked up at Inuyasha..."His name is Inuyasha, and he lives next to us.. I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of.. them both. They seem to know eachother." I sighed, and Inuyasha just kind of shrugged, and made another "Keh" sound..

Sango: "Well! Now that we're all aquainted!.." I trailed a bit, trying to keep cheerful. Kagome deserved it,.. and what better way to make happy than to meet new people!.. All of this was going no where fast.. I noticed.. "Oh, Kagome.. I forgot to tell you.. Your mom should be coming back from the ice cream parlor any minute now.. She said she'd all take us to a trip to the mall. I figured we could go see a movie afterwards.. Perhaps we could take our new.. eh.. friends?".. I glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed to be a bit bewildered and staring off in space, in the direction of Kagome. Miroku looked all-out for the idea. Well. Of -course- he'd be happy.. psh.. And Kagome just looked like her sad self.. "I don't feel like going, Sango.." I listen to my friend start an excuse.. I traced Inuyasha's eyes to lock with Kagome's .. "Aww. C'mone Kagome.." I pleaded.. the pair still had a staring contest, until my friend finnally rendured..

Kagome:  
"Alright.. Alright fine..".. I didn't know what made me give in.. Why I suddenly agreed when I looked at Inuyasha.. The pools of gold simutainously begging me themselves.. I shook my head, and gazed at the floor.. "Wait.." Inuyasha said, turning pink in the cheeks.. "Miroku and I.. uh.. have to ask our.. Guardian.. Well, tell her.. where we're going.." The two of them pulled themselves up, and led us to the house that was beside Miroku's.. quickly I watched as the silver haired boy opened the door.. calling "KAEDE!"..

Kaede:  
"Oh shush!.. Inuyasha, I'm not deaf, you know. I may look old, but I've still got more wits than you.." I pulled my self up, setting the herbs that I had been mixing, down.. I still had a few healing recipes, but as for getting buy, numerous companies would ask me to concoct different things to make different items.. food, fragrance, candles.. ect. Shaking my head of graying faded out brown hair that was once black, I fingered my eye patch, before pulling my old bones up to the entrance of my small hut-like house, where Inuyasha, Miroku, and two strange girls were waiting.. Quickly the two children who I had, and still am, a guardian over, explained the situation.  
"Oh.. Of course it's alright.. It's a weekend after all .. And isn't the school close for some teacher's convention on Monday anyways?" .. I shrugged.. My old mind could keep track of more than one thing at a time, luckilly.. Soon I heard three voices.. one belonging to a middle age woman that held a strong resemblance to one of the strange girls, who seemed to be named Kagome and Sango, a little boy that also seemed to be in relation to the mother and Kagome.. then.. I saw a very hansome man behind them.. Very good-looking indeed.. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Inuyasha and Miroku's Guardian.. My name is Kaede. It seems that my two boys want to accompany you and your girls to a trip to the mall. It is fine with me, as long as I have your consent." I held out my hand to the woman, but was quickly taken up by the hansome man I had seen before.. I smiled.. "Oh.. Yes.. yes.. My name is Setsuna.. I'm Kagome's mother.. And this is.. " she blinked, her hand put back down.. "That's grandpa! And my name is Souta! We just moved here." I nodded and smiled "Aye, Child.. And 'tis a good move, I'm looking forward to seeing more of you friendly neighbors.. Here, have a freshly baked cookie.." I swept up to a table right behind me which I had also been busy with, handing the boy a penut butter cookie. He smiled greatfully..

Kagome: "Grandpa.." I murmured.. He still was holding on to Ms. Kaede's hand.. My grandpa chuckled, and pulled away, but not before saying "I'm sure you kids wouldn't want me hanging around with you.. So I'm going to stay here and keep Lady Kaede company.. I smell herbs.. I know a bit about that.. And a few very good spells"  
"Grandpa!".. Souta giggled.. "You don't know squat about spells.. you just pretend you do"  
"Now, you see here boy"  
"I think it's time to leave!".. I said urgently, not wanting to waste anymore time on my grandfather's usless jabber. When he finished, the mall would be closed. Inuyasha and I quickly cleaned up, the jello not really being all that messy after all. When I came back out, I grabbed as many hands as I could, and started running off, turned back for a bit, and waving at my grandpa and Kaede.. "Have fun!".. I called, trying to keep in a faux cheerful tone, though it wasn't working well.. things were just going to fast.. I sighed, pulling myself into the back of my mom's spacious van. Two seats up front, four seats in the middle, a pair of two on either side, and four grouped together in the back, with a trunk.. Souta sat in the shotgun, my mother was obveous the one to drive, and us, not wanting to be cramped, had sat in the couplet seats in the middle. Miroku next to Sango... and Inuyasha next to me... how conveniant....

a/n Okay! Fourth Chapter! Wow! Never thought I'd get here.. xx It's not that long.. but .. I couldn't think of what to write.. And so.. I wrote.. for about 2 hours. Bleh. Sickness hurts. Okay! Looking forward to Reveiws! - Nikkolette.


	5. The Gift of Giving and a Few New Family ...

a/n okay sorry this took so long... Uhm.. Yea. I was sick, and then Christmas came.. and... blarg. Yea. But okay,  
I read this awesome Inu fanfiction called The Haunting of Higurashi Farm. Check it out. It gave me ideas for another fanfiction and I asked the author's permission to use the idea for a fanfiction. I'm not going to plagurize,  
the story will be of all my own accorded ideas, but the main theme will be sort of the same. I didn't want to steal, so I asked the author's permission first. Yea. Geeze I love that fic. Okay, now, on with mine. And, since it's Christmas, I decided to make this a Christmas episode! You'll get the idea. I came up with a few cool ones to put in this chap while taking a shower. I get all my good ideas while taking a shower. oO.

Chapter Five : The Gift of Giving and a Few New Family Members

- The Newest Version of Your Next Door Neighbor

Kagome:  
So, as we sat in the car, I looked around to the unfamiliar place. My gaze withheld to the surrounding places,  
I didn't realize that Inuyasha..was... staring at me.

Inuyasha:  
Staring at the ground, I began to think. Why did this girl look so much like Kikyo?  
Was it a coincidence? Or was it the Gods' way of trying to torture me with Kikyo for the rest of my life?  
Kagome didn't seem like such a bad person, but she didn't know what she was doing to me, by just being around me.  
It stirred feelings I thought I had supressed a long time ago... the time when Kikyo left me...

Kagome:  
"What are you looking at"  
My face felt hot against Inuyasha's amber eyes. That pervert.. I bet he's imagining things.  
"What?".. Inuyasha looked in total confusion.. Ugh! Didn't he even realize he was staring at me?  
"You were staring at me!", I answered.  
"I ..was.  
"...Noo.. You weren't..Your eyes just popped out of their sockets and pretended to look at me. Then they did the CanCan and floated away." I said sarcastically.  
"I.. I'm sorry." Inuyasha mumbled.. I stared in disbeleif.  
"I... " my own amazed mumbling following suit. Except I couldn't get anything out. My stormy eyes met his, and for a second, I saw a flicker of.. what was it..deprived passion?.. loneliness?.. sadness..? hurt..?

Miroku:  
"What are you two talking about?"...I leaned over, poking my head next to Sango's chest.. mmm.. How sneaky I could be.  
"Nothing!" they answered at the same time. I shook my head.  
bump  
"MIROKU.  
I felt the sweet sensation of my head bouncing into the fluffy pillows of Sango's chest.  
"Sorry guys!.. I just hit a knot in the ground.. They should really be fixing those roads.." I heard Mrs. Higurashi announce.  
Thank Buhdda for potholes.

Sango:  
I huffed, and pushed Miroku's nuzzeling head off of me. "Pervert." I muttered, staring hard straight infront of me.  
"I'm sorry Sango!" he looked honest enough... I pulled my chocolate eyes up a bit, still in a scowl.  
"I didn't mean it, really, it was the roads!".. He looked hurt. I shifted my gaze and shook my head.  
He looked even more depressed.  
"......" I stared in a disbeleiving retard, saying finally.. "Fine, I forgive you. Come here." I wrapped my arms around his back. Strong... muscular, lean back.. - Wait, why was I doing this again?  
A smile popped up on Miroku's face.. ...Everything seemed okay, ...until I felt a hand, light as a spider,  
creep down my lower back...and a bit lower.... WHAP  
"OW"  
"WE'RE HERE!" Souta called.  
I sighed.  
"Geeze Souta, stop being so loud!" I heard my best friend yell at her younger brother.

Mrs.Higurashi:  
"Alright, alright. Souta, shush now, and let's get going." It had been a tiring day so far, but I supposed Kagome deserved a treat.  
I patted my younger son, as the qartet of teenagers and I stepped up to the front door. Miroku opened it for us.  
"What a nice young man.." I smiled, and I saw my daughter's best friend Sango, more or less a second daughter to me,  
huff.  
Inuyasha did the same thing and pulled open the inside door that led to the accual mall. The first was a door lounge-like place.  
"Thank you Inuyasha"  
He beamed.  
Looks like someone wants to impress me.. But for what reasons?  
I turned to look over at Kagome, who was currently flitting her gaze back and forth from Inuyasha to the floor.  
Ahh.. I knew where this was going.  
"Mommy can't I go with Kagome and her friends"  
"Souta, I'm sure they want to get some time to spend with eachother. After all, they just met eachother, and if they're going to be next-door-neighbors, they should have some social time. We'll go seem them later when we go to eat... alright"  
"Al.." my son started to say, almost grudgingly as the four left... "KOHAKU.  
"Kohaku?!" .. I blinked incruendously.. "Souta.. what are you talking about.. I know you miss your friend.. but"  
Then I saw it.  
The hansome aqaintence I had known for quite some time.. The man who almost had made a replacement for my late love.  
"Hello Serena.." (if anyone would like to tell me Kag's mom's real name, I would appreciate it.. But for now, I'm using this)  
"Tauken?"..(using that for Kohaku's dad's name. Yea)  
"Of course, who else"  
"But.. what are you doing here.  
......and so.. He went on explaining how heartbroken Kohaku had been without Souta and his elder sister. So, he decided,  
to claim a house around where we were living now, and perhaps start a new life from scratch.  
"I couldn't let you do that"  
"What do you mean? You think it's a bad idea?".. He looked a bit confused, downcast, and a bit hurt.  
"No! No.. Nothing like that. I mean.. what I needed to say was.. How about you just come live with us?.. We have a nice, spacious house, and heavens knows I need more help maintaining it. The bills haven't been so nice lately.  
I think the landlords like to amuse themselves by getting all that's worth from the newcomers.." I tried to say as polite as possible.  
"Well, to me, that sounds like a very good idea. Kohaku, Souta, Kagome, and Sango would love it.. And.. I wouldn't mind either.." he sent a small smile my way... I felt my face flush.  
"Well, then it's settled!".. The boys cried, and hopped up and down with glee.. "We're going to be roommates, we're going to be roommates.  
I shook my head and smiled.. "Well, you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your shopping time with an old bat like me, and her son would you?..I'm sure our sons are eager to reminice and regain their lost time.  
"Oh, Serena.. You're not an old bat. You never will be.. to me.." his devilish smile found it's way prying into my eyes again.  
"Tauken.." I trailed off, getting lost in the look on his face.  
"MOMMY!"... Souta tugged on my sleeve.  
"Alright, alright.. we're going"  
"HORRAY!" cried Kohaku.. "Let's go to the game store first"  
"Okay!" Souta hurriedly agreed... and I got pulled off into a whirlwind of mall madness.

Kagome:  
"What's all this..?" I stared around.  
Was this town nuts? .. It had pictures of Santa all over the place,.. reindeer, pretty bows and things decorated in red and green.  
I was SURE we passed a line of children waiting to sit on an old fat guy's lap dressed up as Santa, waiting to take pictures.  
"This place is crazy.." My friend Sango added... shaking her head..

Sango: "Are they sure they're in the right month?".. I blinked incruendously. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Kagome and I like WE were the one who should be locked up with the white coated doctors. "Are you joking?" Miroku asked.  
"Are you THAT unaware of time?!" Inuyasha added, in his regular annoyed tone, but with an extra cup of confusion. "Uh....."

Inuyasha:  
I heard both of them implicate unintellable sounds that all people liked to say, but thus, wasn't in the dictionary.  
"It's nearly Christmas.  
"It is?!" ... "Of course." Miroku said knoledgably. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!".. "Uhhh..." it was my turn to reply with the sound.. "I wasn't thinking"  
"Well.. you see.."

Miroku:  
"..being as I am Buhddist, and Inuyasha just isn't aware of anything.. I'm sure we really didn't think to alert you. Miss Kaede likes to celebrate it, so we do go through some of the rituals.. I suppose, since it's nearly Christmas.. you wouldn't mind if we bought gifts for you.." I pulled on my charming smile.. Inuyasha scowled. I elbowed him, and he muttered .."Yea.. sure.." I could have sworn I saw a twinkle in Sango's eyes..

Inuyasha:  
"Alright.. alright..fine." I didn't know how that bastard got me into this.. however.. I wouldn't mind getting a present for Kagome.. though.. I'd be really nervous.  
DAMNIT!  
I mentally smacked my self.. Since WHEN was this Confession of the Heart time?! Shaking my head, I stole a glance from Kagome, started off, and trudged with Miroku dragging behind me before he could give the girls a love-sqeeze before we left..

Kagome:  
"Uhm.. Okay.. then...?" I shook my head. Those two were really weird.. "Well, looks like it's just you and me Kagome.." "Yea.. Well, alright.. where do you want to start?" "Well, I heard guys liked weapons and things..." my friend suggested.. I nodded. "Sound's like a good bet. Let's go. I think I saw a weapon shop where we were walking." I looked around, and found Inuyasha's and Miroku's receding backs.. Well, atleast a few people were having fun..

-------------Across the mall--------------

Inuyasha:  
"So what do girls like.." he muttered more of a statement than a question.. I wanted to get something nice for Kagome, even though I'd only really just met her. It was the kind of things where you knew, in the long run, you'd be seeing much more of eachother. I didn't want to admit that to myself. It ..hurt.. "Well, they like a vary of things. My best bet is jewelry, candy, fluffy animals, and cloths. We can't pick out cloths for them. Candy is too much of a start on first dates, and"  
"DATES?!".. I stared hard at Miroku.. "Er, - .. No? Anyways, and like I was saying, animals and jewelry would be our best bet. Sango doesn't look like much one to wear jewelry, so I'm going to the animal shelter. -You- go to the jewelry shop." I growled at Miroku. Being pushed around was not my thing... "Fine. I'll meet you here in about a half hour.".. and stalked off. Watching my friend head for his designated place of the mall, I looked around. There didn't seem to be very many nice shops.. Sighing, I pushed on, until I found one.. a small place with a small, squat man that seemed to be balding. I recognized this man.. "Myouga?".. "Sir Inuyasha!".. Myouga was a friend of the family, and my attorney. I had a big family.. a big.. rich family. Though my mom and dad were already dead. He was the manager of such things. "Do you have any.. uh.. jewelry..?" "..Well, this IS a jewelry store. Are you looking for someone special?" the man grinned at me.. "I ..uh.. yes.. no.. Well, I came with my new next door neighbors.. Miroku ..and ..me. These girls.. Kagome and Sango.. Since it's Christmas, I figured we ought to get them something nice.. well.. Miroku..did.. but.. I'm getting something for Kagome,.. and he's getting something for Sango"  
"Well I'm sure Midoriko's Shrine had just the thing for you. Hmm.. Here.. what about this?" Myouga pulled out a neckalce. The length of which would go around the neck was encased with little glass peices around it, setting every half an inch. The center peice was a round globe of shining pink. About the size of one of those small bouncy balls you get of of a 25 cent vending machine.. It looked oddly like... "The Shikon No Tama.." Myouga said in a whisper.. "I've been saving it for you. Here's your chance Inuyasha. Give it to the girl"  
I stared in disbeleif.. my hand clasped around the sphere.. I nodded.. but.. what was I doing?!.. "This is our half-off sale!" The man brightened, as if we were only aquaintences.. "That'll be 40 dollars." .. I handed him the money, knowing fully well that I'd get it back later with my weekly allowance.. "I.. er.. Thank you.. I'll talk to you late Myouga.." He winked and nodded at me, as I left the store.

------In the Pet Shop-  
Miroku:  
"Hmm... Cats.. most girls like cats. Dogs are a bit too messy.. " If only Inuyasha had heard that. I was currently getting a present for Sango.. but to no avail, I had yet to choose a prize. I stuck my head against bars, gazing at each feline.. none seemed good enough.. I sighed and looked down in defeat,.. now what..? "Are you looking for something?" .. an old man with a high ponytail asked. I remembered him from the paper. He was known for bringing up genetically unusual pets. The man's most known pet was a three-eyed-cow that had breath people called "fire breath". What it accually was, was such heated breath that it could burn you. There were roumors about how the cow could just drop out of the sky randomly. I didn't beleive that.. "I was looking for a cat.. but none of them seem to fit the person I want to get it for"  
"Well.. I -do- have one.. that you might be interested in.. Not many people like him, though, because.. well.. he has two tails." I brightened up.. "Two tails?.. Now -that- really sounds interesting. Can I see him?" The man, who's label was 'Toutousai' went into the back, and brought out a beautiful cream-colored groomed kitten, with a black diamon in the middle of it's forhead. It's paws and the ends of its tails were also black... "His name is Kirara." "I'll take him!".. Toutousai looked thoughtful for a moment.. "One warning though. Don't abuse him. He's had enough gawking at him already.. if your girlfriend doesn't like him,  
please take him back and save the pain.." I nodded responsibly. "Now then!.. That will be 80 dollars!".. My face paled.. "Well.. anything to impress Sango.." I reached for my wallet..

Myouga:  
"Here, Tani. You take over the shop for a while. I have a feeling we're going to be doing much, much more buisness today.. " I opened a back door that lead to Toutousai's Pets for Life. I met the man behind his counter.. "Come to the weapon shop. I have a feeling you'll be needed there.." Today I was having a lot of feelings. This was working out perfectly. "I had the same feelings. Alright." The old man nodded, opening his own back door behind the counter, walking down a hall that led to the weapons shop.

------In the Weapons' Store-  
Sango: "Well, this looks like a pretty nice place.. The prices are right.. infact, with the Christmas sale, the prices are -very- nice..." I was the queen shopper. Everyone knew not to go up against me. I nudged Kagome, and pulled her over to he counter.. "We're looking for ornaments for our friends. Just something to look at, I suppose.. " I saw the two men exchange looks, and then looked back to us and smiled.. "Of course, we've got the perfect thing for you.." The taller man with the the ponytail pulled out a long, nicely carved staff. Despite the 'only to look at' it looked pretty strong and able. The top of it had a rounded outline of circular gold, with golden rings around the circle and a pointed top. "Wow! It's so pretty.. but how much is it.. ?" I frowned. I knew full well how costy this stuff was.  
"25 dollars!".. "25!?" .. the man with the ponytail elbowed the shorter man, and they exchanged looks. "Yes, 25, Mr. Toutousai.." "Wow! I'll take it!".. I said, not beleiving my luck.

Kagome:  
"And for you.." the shorter man said, pulling a long, encased box.. and opened the top.  
"It's an antique.. Perfect for any guy with a love of swords.. Used in the famous Inutashio battles, said to come from his very own fang! It transforms"  
I looked a bit skeptical.. and then opened the sheath.. "Hey! It's all rusty!".. "Of course, it's been in battles..." "Wait, did you said Inutashio?" Sango asked.. I looked at her with curiousity.. "Why, yes I did.." The man nodded. "Take it Kagome!" Sango said knowledgably.. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Fine, fine.." "Hm.. your name is Kagome.." I nodded.  
The two men exchanged looks. "That is a very pretty name..Here, you can have it for 25 dollars also." "Wow! Thank you!".. I smiled greatfully. Soon, we left, and went to go meet the boys back at our meeting place.

Inuyasha: I was nervous.. Very nervous. I knew what this ment. Could I do it, though?.. The Shikon no Tama.. right in my hands.. But with Kagome?.. Could I really?.. Shaking the ideas out of my head, I looked back up. If I was going to accomplish anything, I'd have to. I couldn't help as though to feel I was using her. "Inuyasha! Miroku, we're done, are you?" I heard Kagome's friend Sango ask. We both nodded in usion. "Good, we split up the gifts. Kagome got yours, and I got Miroku's." And as if on cue, the perverted monk appeared with a large cage-type thing.. "We did the same.." I looked down, and thrusted my bag out to Kagome, lifting my head just enough to see her reach in.. "Wow Inuyasha! It's so pretty!" her usual sad, stormy eyes lightened up, and she took it out fully, handing it to me.. "Would you put it on for me?".. I stared, unable to speak for a moment.. and then.. "Uhh.. uhh.. okay.." and reached my arms around Kagome's shoulders, touching the tips of her fingers with mine to receive the clasp.. Carefully, I held it around her slender neck as she arched her head, and pulled her raven hair from the back, and began to fiddle with it.. Nervous, I spent about two minutes trying to fix it, feeling everyone's eyes on me.  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" a slight smile crossed her lips, as she turned down to look at it.. "Wow..it's so fragile and pretty!".. "You're welcome.." I said gruffley, averting my eyes.

Miroku: Next, it was my turn.. Leaning down, I swung the cage door open, and picked up what was inside. The soft mewing echoed from inside the cage, and pulled out the creme colored kitten.. "Awww! Miroku it's so cute!" I heard my beauty squeal, and reach for the kitten. It quickly hopped into Sango's arms, and purred.. "Wow.. wait.. It has two tails! That's so strange!".. I nodded.. "I got it from Toutousai.. He raises strange things. He's got a three-eyed cow.." "It's so different.. Thanks!".. And to my surprise, I received a hug.. a fullfledged trustworthy hug.. My mind swirled, and I grinned drunkenly.. this was better than anything I could ever get as a present.. Unless that present was se- "Now! For what we got you!"..

Kagome: Sango nudged me first, and I pulled out the sword that I had gotten.. "The dealer said that it's the fang by the famous Inutashio forged into a sword, and that it has much history.. but.. I really don't beleive it. I just thought it looked pretty interesting, and though that you'd like.  
"Tetsuagai?!" .. Inuyasha grabbed it from me, and pulled out the sword, inspecting it.. his gaze wavered into that of a look of awe.. "My.. inheritance.." he trailed off.. "How did you get this?!" "Two men.. one was short and balding with tufts of white hair on either side of his head, and one was a bit taller, with a high ponytail"  
Inuyasha nodded quickly.. "Wait, what do you mean 'inheritance'?!" .. I eyed him.. "I.. uh.. Nothing.. it's..".. "Now for my present!" Miroku called, looking at Sango and grinning.. he cut me off.. there was something these two were keeping from me..

Miroku:  
I cut Kagome off quickly. I knew about it, but I'm sure Inuyasha wasn't ready to share yet. Sango shrugged it off and smiled.. "I got you a staff.. It looked pretty nice, and I figured you'd like it.." I was handed the gleaming, nicely carved weapon.. "Why, thank you Sango. I wouldn't have chosen better myself!" I bowed and gave my award-winning smile to her.. "KIDS!" .. I heard Kagome's mom call..."If you're done you're shopping, let's go! We're going to go eat.. and I have a surprise for you!".. ..Damn. The moment ruined.. Ah well.. I'll just have Sango sitting next to me and.... - "ACK!" .. "Come on already, stop daydreaming!".. I saw her grab my arm and pull me along.. Just the touch was enough to... "Snap out of it!" I'm glad I wore lengthy,.. baggy cloths...

a/n Meep! This took me two days.. I made it extra-lengthy-long. Merry Belated Christmas! I hope everyone got what they wanted. Dunno when chapter six will be out.. Considering I'm making this up on my own. See? I took the advice of the person who asked about the paragraphs. It's much more readable now,  
no? .. And, the person who talked about the mom thing. - Yea, I knew one of you would get that. I realized it myself after I posted the chapter. It was a typo. The one who's taking care of Inuyasha and Miroku is Kaede.. that's the "nanny". I have to fix that typo.. Okay. Well, I hope you like it, and thanks so much for the reveiws!  
I hope I can get a lot more! Horizens have brightened much for this story! Hope you like it! - Nikkolette 


End file.
